Snow memory
by Fuyuka11
Summary: Penyesalan Kris tentang semua perlakuan buruknya pada Tao yang menyebabkan Tao menghilang. Hingga pikirannya terus dihantui oleh Tao. Tapi, tunggu dulu, Benarkah itu Tao? Kenapa semua teman Kris tidak percaya bahwa Tao ada di dekatnya? Sudah diperbaiki V karena Ika juga bingung pas baca.


Judul: Snow memory

Author: Fuyuka11

Pairing: Taoris

Disclaimer: EXO bukan punya saya

Genre: romance dan anak buahnya (?)

Rated: T (mungkin)

Warning: Ini fanfic gaje pertama author, yaoi, dan typo bertebaran bagai feromon, OOC, gak sesuai EYD

Sudah satu tahun ini aku tidak melihatmu. Apakah dirimu memang ingin mengabulkan permintaanku yang menginginkan kau menghilang? Kumohon itu semua hanya ilusi belaka pemikiran tanpa hentiku.

Aku mengaku salah, aku mengaku kejam. Tapi, bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan mengulang semuanya? Meski pasir waktu yang turun tidak dapat diputar kembali, kumohon beri aku waktu lagi untuk memulai memutar pasir itu.

Jujur, aku bahkan tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Ketika aku berteriak, "aku bisa bahagia tanpamu!" itu adalah sebuah kebohongan menutupi rasa kesedihanku tanpamu. Andaikan kau tahu isi hatiku sebenarnya, kumohon kembalilah padaku dan aku akan menjagamu, tidak membiarkan air mata itu menetes lagi, seperti yang aku lakukan padamu.

Beijing, 2 November 2001

Kulangkahkan kakiku pelan, sudah setahun semenjak kejadian itu, aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Betapa aku menyesal karena hal yang telah kuperbuat padanya. Di tengah semua pemikiranku, aku melihat salju yang turun serasi dengan warna suraiku.

Aku sedikit tersenyum miris, terlalu banyak kenangan yang diciptakannya pada musim salju ini. Mungkin dirinyalah yang membuatku berpikiran lain tentang musim salju yang menyusahkan. Kulihat bayangan lelaki bersurai dark grey sedang menatap haparan salju kota.

Aku hanya dapat menggenggam erat tali ranselku. Melihatnya, sudah lama aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Entahlah, ini semua diluar kendaliku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dirinya yang masih menatap dan tidak mengindahkan apapun di sekitarnya.

Kupegang bahunya, membuat dirinya mengernyit sejenak kemudian beralih pandang padaku. "Hai" ucapku membuka percakapan yang sudah lama aku rindukan. "Hai juga" dia menampilkan senyuman ringannya dan nada bicara yang memang kelewat datar seperti biasanya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, kemana saja?" "Pergi meninggalkan Beijing sedikit melepaskan lelah" ucapnya kembali memandang salju luas di depannya. "Bisa kau pasang headphonemu?" aku mengernyit bingung mendengarnya. "Telingamu mulai membiru karena dingin" dia masih tetap sama, mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain.

"Bukankah ini headphonemu?" dia menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah memberikannya padamu" ucapnya. "Lihat, bahkan aku tidak kedinginan sedikitpun" yah, kuakui meski dia memakai pakaian tidak terlalu tebal dan syal, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat kedinginan.

Aku memakai headphoneku –yang bisa dibilang headphonenya-. "Ayo, kita pergi ke sekolah bersama" dia hanya memandangku dalam diam. 'terlalu lama' pikirku lalu menarik tangannya untuk membuatnya mengikutiku. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu" ucapku tulus kepadanya. "Aku juga" meski nadanya datar, aku tetap senang mendengarnya mengatakan itu.

"Kau terlalu lama pergi, kau tidak tahu aku mencemaskanmu" dia sedikit tertawa mendengarnya dan itu sudah cukup untukku, membuatku tersenyum. Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. "Hei, kau mau pulang bersama nanti?" dia mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya usahaku mendapat kesempatan lain berjala lancar.

Entah ini sebuah fiksi semata atau memang sebuah realita yang ditunjukkan kepadaku. Aku sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang memperbolehkanku bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku dapat melihat senyummu, aku dapat mendengar tawanya.

Tetapi, ketika aku ingin menepis semua fiksi yang terjadi, senyummu membelengguku agar tetap berada dalam fiksiku. Tawamu campur seluruh kenyataan dan fiksi dalam hidupku. Meski sebagian diriku menolak keberadaanmu, tetapi tidak bisa kupungkiri hatiku tetap menginginkan dirimu ada temani hariku.

Aku tidak tahu, apakah ini sebuah karma yang ditunjukkan padaku ataukah sebuah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua dosaku padamu. Kumohon, selamanya dirimu tetap temani hariku, tidak kupedulikan jika permintaanku ini sangat mustahil. Hanya sebuah permintaan itu yang membayangi hari-hariku.

Beijing, 4 November 2001

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri koridor sekolah. Kulihat dirinya sedang membaca sebuah buku yang tidak kupahami melalui sampulnya. Perlahan, kuikuti kemauan hatiku untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dirinya menyukai membaca buku, sedangkan dirinya tahu seluruh kebiasaanku. Betapa bodohnya aku!

"Hei, kau membaca buku apa?" tanyaku pelan membuat dia sedikit terkejut lalu menolehkan pandangannya padaku. "Membaca buku fiksi" ujarnya pelan dan kembali melanjutkan membaca dengan serius. "Kau menyukai genre apa?" "Fantasi dan romance"

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Kenapa?" "Karena jika seseorang menulis sebuah cerita fantasi pasti berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa menyatu, contohnya iblis dan malaikat atau manusia dengan arwah. Sedangkan semua itu dapat bersatu dalam sebuah kata cinta, tidak peduli mereka dapat bersatu di kehidupan selanjutnya" ucapnya menatapku dengan pandangan sedikit serius.

Pandangan itu membuatku gemas sendiri padanya. Kucubit pelan batang hidungnya dan dia sedikit meringis mendapat perlakuan itu. "Kau terlalu puitis" sindirku pelan. "Aku bukan seorang puitis yang dapat merangkai sebuah kata bermakna indah" dia bergumam dengan pandangan tetap menuju pada buku yang dibacanya.

"Terserahmu lah" ucapku kini menyerah. Dia tersenyum tipis, meski sangat tipis aku masih dapat melihatnya. "Hei, kau tak bosan membaca?" dia menggeleng pelan masih tidak menatapku. "Setidaknya tatap lawan bicaramu!" ucapku sedikit kesal karena tidak diperhatikan sama sekali. Dia melirikku sekilas lalu tertawa pelan membuat kekesalanku langsung runtuh, mencair di tengah tawanya.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, dan beberapa langkah, aku mulai memasuki jalan sebuah kehampaan hidup. Sekali lompat, tidak pernah kembali, aku menyelami lautan fiksi semata. Bahkan aku tidak tahu sudah sejauh mana aku berlari memasuki kebohongan dunia ini.

Tidak pernah terpikir olehku, tidak sedikitpun. Aku tidak pernah ingin kembali menuju dunia nyata jika itu hanya akan memisahkanku denganmu. Biarlah diriku tenggelam di tengah kebohongan palsu berharap semuanya tak fana di hadapanku.

Asalkan aku bisa melihat senyummu, aku rela kehilangan suaraku. Asalkan aku bisa melihat tawamu, aku rela kehilangan kebahagiaanku. Asalkan aku bisa melihatmu saja, aku rela kehilangan nyawaku yang pergi dibalik sayap waktu yang kelam.

Beijing, 6 November 2001

"Hei, ku lihat kau aneh akhir-akhir ini!" ucap Kai menepuk pundakku pelan. "Aneh bagaimana?" tanyaku padanya, menatapnya dengan raut bingung. "Kau jadi lebih pendiam terhadap kami dan…" Suho sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Kau seperti orang gila saja!" kali ini Chanyeol berteriak heboh di depanku.

"Telingaku sakit bodoh!" aku sedikit membentaknya. "Kau tidak stress karena tugas numpuk bukan?" aku menggeleng keras. "Buat apa? Semuanya sudah kuselesaikan satu minggu lalu" ucapku pelan. "Pinjam!"Chanyeol masih saja berteriak dengan nyaringnya.

"Tidak" gumamku pelan yang langsung dibalas wajah cemberutnya. "Jangan memasang tampang menjijikkan itu!" Kai melempar Chanyeol menggunakan buku yang berada di dekatnya. Aku tertawa pelan melihatnya. Kalau dipikir, memang aku belakangan ini jarang berbicara dengan mereka. Itu semua karena Tao yang selalu berada di dekatku. Setidaknya, aku senang mendapat kenyataan itu.

"sudah dulu ya. Aku mau bertemu dengan Tao dulu" ucapku menunjuk bangku yang sering diduduki oleh Tao. Aku berlalu dari pandangan sahabatku itu, tidak kupedulikan teriakan mereka memanggil namaku.

"Kau sering duduk di sini ya?" aku langsung berkata padanya ketika aku telah mendudukkan diriku disampingnya. Dia mengangguk pelan menatap langit yang sedikit mendung. "Hei, tanganmu kenapa?" ucapku ketika melihat tangannya terluka. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya kecelakaan kecil saja" ucapnya pelan melihatku.

"Kau harus diobati kalau tidak nanti infeksi" dia menutup pergelangan tangannya, lalu menggeleng keras. "Tidak usah, aku sudah sering mencium bau obat-obatan dan itu membuatku jenuh" aku memandangnya yang tengah menatap kosong lapangan sekolah.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu" dapat kulihat surai dark greynya mengikuti aliran angin yang berhembus. Dia memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin. Kupegang surai dark grey itu pelan dan tidak kupedulikan dirinya tengah menatapku aneh.

Meskipun sudah berulang kali kenyataan meninggalkan petunjuknya, aku masih belum bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari fiksi ini. Bahkan hanya untuk melangkah dalam kegelapan fiksi ini sangat menakutkan. Yang dapat kulakukan hanya berdiam diri menunggu takdir yang akan terjadi padaku.

Berkali-kali aku hendak mengapung menggapai kebebasan di permukaan. Tetapi, rantai air ini tidak dapat melepaskanku begitu mudah. Aku hanya dapat menutup mata membiarkan diriku yang kini berada dalam air dengan sebuah rantai kasat mata.

Bukan keinginanku untuk melakukan semua itu. Tetapi, bayangmu terus saja menyeretku terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam labirin yang entah kapan kutemukan ujung cerita diriku. Dan ketika aku berbalik, hanya sebuah kegelapan di belakangku. Seakan ingin memakanku jika aku kembali menelusuri jalan itu.

Beijing, 8 November 2001

"Hei, kenapa kau betah bermain dengan salju?" aku terheran melihatnya yang selalu saja mengagumi dan menatap salju begitu lama tanpa mempedulikan dinginnya hawa yang melanda. Dia diam tak bergeming sedikitpun dengan pertanyaanku tadi.

Aku mulai menghela nafas jenuh, selalu saja dia seakan tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Ketika aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku menjauh, "Kau tidak menyukaiku?" pertanyaan meluncur dari bibirnya itu seakan membuatku tersentak. "Bukan begitu, tapi…" "Sudahlah, tidak apa kalau memang kau tidak menyukaiku" gumamnya pelan.

Kali ini dia yang hendak meninggalkanku, "Kumohon, jangan pergi dariku lagi" ucapku seraya memegang lengannya dan membawanya dalam pelukanku. Dapat kurasakan perlahan lelehan salju meleleh di atas rambutku, warna salju yang sesuai dengan warna suraiku.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat gila ketika tidak bertemu denganmu!" Kulihat tatapannya hanya kosong memandangku, begitu sesak kurasakan dalam hati ini. "Lalu, kenapa kau bersama lelaki lain saat aku membutuhkanmu?" tanyanya dingin dan aku reflek membulatkan mataku.

"Aku… aku belum menyadari perasaanku sendiri, kumohon berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi" ucapku kembali memeluknya erat. Tetapi, tubuhnya terasa amat dingin dalam pelukanku. "Apa…" "Biarpun segalanya telah terlambat?" aku mengangguk. "Asalkan kau memberiku satu kesempatan lagi" Dia menggenggam kedua pipiku, "Aku memberimu."

Aku bahkan terjebak dalam labirin yang kuciptakan sendiri. Mengapa dirimu dengan lincahnya menguasai dunia yang telah kubuat? Sedangkan diriku belum? Apakah aku begitu bodoh untuk melakukan kesalahanku dulu? Apa semua ini memang takdir Tuhan melalui sebuah karma yang seakan abadi menghantuiku.

Aku tidak mengerti, mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti. Semua takdir seakan mempermainkanku dalam permainan yang tak berujung sama sekali. Hanya cahayamu yang kubutuhkan menerangi kegelapanku. Aku adalah yamimu dan kamu adalah hikariku. Kumohon, takdir yami-hikari akan tetap berjalan sesuai cerita yang telah tertulis.

Apakah aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari sesuatu? Bahkan meski kau berulang kali menunjukkan dirimu adalah yami, aku selalu menepis hal itu agar aku tetap hidup dalam kegelapan yang kau terangi! Dan seluruh ragaku kini menolak untuk kembali kepada kenyataan yang selalu kau tunjukkan!

Beijing, 10 November 2001

"Kau tidak apa?" ucapku khawatir ketika melihatnya tengah memegang dadanya. "Tidak apa, hanya kecapekan" ucapnya datar seperti biasa. "Kenapa badanmu dingin? Kau tidak kedinginan?" dia menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah biasa terhadap dingin dan sakit ini" ucapnya tersenyum membuatku gemas untuk memeluknya.

"Aku selalu ada untukmu" gumamku pelan di telinganya. Dia tertawa, tetapi terdengar seperti tawa keputus-asaan. "Kau aneh" Dia menggeleng pelan. "Aku memang seperti ini, apakah kau bisa hidup tanpaku?" serentetan kata itu keluar dari mulutnya dan langsung menghantam ulu hatiku telak. "Tentu saja tidak bisa!" teriakku tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku?" Perkataanku pelan. "Aku hanya bertanya, sudahlah" dia membawaku ke dalam pelukannya dengan tangannya yang kecil itu. Aku membalasnya dan kini dirinyalah yang tenggelam dalam pelukku.

"Tao, kau mau menjadi hikariku?" pertanyaanku mengundang gurat bingung dalam air wajahnya. "Maksudku menjadi pasanganku nantinya" dia menunduk seakan memikirkan jawabannya. "Kau tidak per..." perkataanku terputus dengan jari telunjuknya pada bibirku.

"Aku... tidak bisa" ucapnya menghancurkan hatiku. "Apakah kau sudah menyukai dan mempunyai lelaki lain!" makin lama suaraku makin meninggi. "Bukan begitu" "Lalu apa!" "Kita memang tidak bisa bersama"

Rahangku mengeras mendengarnya. "Bagaimana mungkin!" "Kar..." "Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" Katakan aku sangat egois dengan pernyataan ini. Yah, biarlah untuk kali ini saja, aku tidak ingin melepasnya.

Ketika aku tidak menemukan hikariku, aku tidak dapat berjalan dalam kehidupan kegelapanku. Meski orang selalu mengatakan hikari dan yami itu tidak sesuai, tanpa mereka sadari sebenarnya itu adalah kesatuan utuh yang tidak bisa terpisahkan. Dimana ada kegelapan disitulah cahaya diciptakan begitupun sebaliknya seperti yin dan yang yang bertolak belakang tetapi tidak bisa terpisahkan.

Kuakui, aku tidak menemukanmu lagi semenjak mengurung diri engan berbagai tugas yang diberikan. Aku sudah jarang memikirkanmu lagi dan aku tidak bsia menemukanmu lagi kini. Kumohon kembalilah padaku, aku tidak ingin berpisah lagi darimu.

Apakah aku gagal dalam menebus semua dosaku? Kau bahkan belum membunyikan sebuah pertanda pengakhiran padaku. Jadi, kembalilah bunyikan pertanda itu padaku agar aku tahu bahwa diriku sudah menebus dosa masa laluku atau belum.

Beijing, 12 November 2001

Kubuka perlahan laporan yang akan kusetor pada guru pagi ini. Mataku menyusuri retetan kata rumit yang tertera pada laporan yang telah kukuasai sudah lama. Memejamkan mataku sedikit merasa jenuh dengan semuanya.

Aku menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong, aku tidak menemukan dirinya lagi, duduk di atas bangku di bawah pohon sakura itu. Duniaku terasa sunyi dalam keheningan waktu. Apakah dirinya kembali menghilang karena aku berbuat kesalahan pada hari itu. Kumohon, aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi.

Bahkan pelajaran olahraga yang biasanya menyenangkan karena dapat melihatmu di lantai atas sana, sekarang menjadi sunyi dalam keheningan. "Kau mau menjadi pacarku lagi?" pertanyaan itu terdengar dan ditunjukkan padaku ketika aku melihat mantanku berdiri dengan bersimpuh. "Tidak akan!" ucapku dingin menatapnya.

Bahkan sekarang aku hanya fokus menatap gumpalan salju yang berada di kakiku daripada mendengar ocehan tidak jelas guru olahragaku. Seketika dapat kulihat dirinya sedang berlari meninggalkanku membawa koper yang ia seret. Kemanakah ia ingin pergi? Sebelum aku sempat meraihnya, perlahan kesadaranku menghilang tertelan hawa dingin yang kini mendominasi tubuhku.

Bahkan aku tidak dapat menerima kenyataan, meski semua kenyataan itu telak memukul relung hatiku. Memukulku pada kenyataan pahit yang terlupa pada memoriku. Memori yang terhapus akibat semua trauma yang kualami.

Bahkan sepatah katapun tidak dapat mencerminkan betapa sakitnya hatiku menerima semua itu. Biarpun aku berlari dalam fiksi ini, kenyataan itu tetap dapat menyusulku an kembali menyeretku keluar dari dalam fantasi pelikku.

Jika memang aku ingin bersamamu, maka aku harus menebus dosaku sesuai dengan penderitaanmu disana! Semua itu kulakukan agar aku tetap bisa bersamamu, kumohon terima aku disisimu meski dengan dunia yang lain. Selamanya, aku akan terus membayar dosa yang menghantuiku padamu.

Beijing, 14 November 2001

"Hei, kau tidak apa?" ucap suara yang kukenali, Kai. Aku mengerjapkan mataku pelan. "Hei, dia mulai sadar" girang Chanyeol menatapku. "Kau memalukan bodoh!" pasti kalau tidak Kai pasti Suho yang menoyor kepala Chanyeol.

"mana Tao?" suara serakku membuat keadaan yang semula ricuh menjadi sebuah keheningan mendadak. "Kau lupa ya?" ucap Suho pelan-pelan takut menyakiti sahabatnya itu. "Lupa apa? Ah, ya aku belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya ya? Menurutmu kado apa yang cocok dengannya meski terlambat?" seruku mengingat aku belum memberi Tao kado untuk hari ulang tahunnya. Semua yang ada di dalam UKS memandangku dengan tatapan horror.

"Bukankah..." kalimat Lay menggantung di udara. "Kau membunuhnya satu tahun yang lalu, brengsek!" kali ini Baekhyun meninju tulang rusukku menyebabkan aku sedikit meringis. "Hei, tenanglah" ucap Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Tetapi, dia masih ada! Dia bahkan tersenyum dan tertawa bersamaku!" aku berteriak tidak menerima kenyataan pahit yang mereka bicarakan, pasti mereka sedang membual kan! "Lihat, dia disana sedang duduk di bangku itu!" tunjukku melihat Tao sedang duduk sambil tersenyum padaku. "Tidak ada orang di sana" Sehun berteriak keras menyadarkanku.

"Lebih baik, kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit" kali ini pernyataan Kai mendapat anggukan dari seluruh orang yang ada disana kecuali seseorang yang berusaha keluar dari UKS menuju bangku yang sama sekali tidak ditempati seseorang. "Hey! Lepaskan aku brengsek! Aku mau menuju Fuyuka yang menungguku!" ujarku ketika seseorang menutup mataku dan mengangkatku.

Sayup-sayup aku dapat mendengar perbincangaan melalui pintu kamar rumah sakit yang sengaja mereka kunci dari luar.

"Jadi, bagaimana dokter?"

"Teman anda menderita skezofrenia dan satu-satunya jalan adalah merehabilitasi pada rumah sakit jiwa"

"BRENGSEK! AKU TIDAK INGIN KE RUMAH SAKIT JIWA! AKU MASIH NORMAL DAN KALIAN SAJA YANG TIDAK MENYADARI KEBERADAAN FUYUKA!" teriakku sambil menggedor pintu yang terkunci itu.

"Sudahlah, Kris" ucap seseorang di belakangku sedang duduk di atas kasur. "Tao, kau masih hidup kan? Katakan pada mereka kau masih hidup. Aku akan menebus segala kesalahanku padamu!" aku tersenyum lalu memeluknya.

"Lihat, dia benar-benar gila" bisikan Sehun dapat terdengar dalam pendengaranku. "Siapa yang kau bilang gila!" teriakku melihatnya nanar dan berusaha menerjangnya. "Sabar! Kau ingin melihat Tao! Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu!" Kai menggenggam pergelangan tanganku erat menghentikan aksiku tadi."Baiklah" ujarku menurunkan nada suaraku lalu mengikuti mereka membawaku ke suatu tempat.

Bahkan kaki ini sudah tidak sanggup menopang berat badanku seperti biasanya. Apakah ini semua skenario belaka dari mereka? Jadi, yang mereka katakan itu sebuah kebenaran yang tidak dapat kuterima.

Aku hanya dapat berdiam mematung melihat batu nisan bertuliskan namanya, "HUANG ZI TAO." Katakan semua ini kebohongan, bahkan meskipun aku sedang bersimpuh di depan makamnya pikiranku masih tidak dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Dia menderita penyakit leukemia sejak umur 5 tahun dan penyakitnya bertambah parah ketika berumur 13 tahun" ucap Baekhyun menerawang makam sahabatnya.

"_**Aku sudah biasa terhadap dingin dan sakit ini"**_

"Untuk menghabiskan waktunya, kami selalu melihatnya membaca sebuah buku fiksi yang bergenre fantasi romance" Lay memberiku sebuah buku bersampul abu-abu.

"_**Karena jika seseorang menulis sebuah cerita fantasi pasti berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa menyatu, contohnya iblis dan malaikat atau manusia dengan arwah. Sedangkan semua itu dapat bersatu dalam sebuah kata cinta, tidak peduli mereka dapat bersatu di kehidupan selanjutnya"**_

"Dan untuk menutupi kesedihannya, dia selalu memutar lagu ceria dan selalu saja tersenyum untuk kami. Kau tahu topeng itu sempat menipu kami" Sehun memasang senyum paksa meski air matanya sedang mengalir.

"_**Bisa kau pasang headphonemu?" "Bukankah ini headphonemu?" "Aku sudah memberikannya padamu" **_

"Dan kau tahu? Dia identik dengan musim salju, tahun kelahirannya. Makanya dia senang memandangi salju meski badannya tidak kuat dan penyakitnya selalu menyerangnya" Chanyeol menepuk bahuku perlahan.

"_**Hei, kenapa kau betah bermain dengan salju?" aku terheran melihatnya yang selalu saja mengagumi dan menatap salju begitu lama tanpa mempedulikan dinginnya hawa yang melanda. Dia diam tak bergeming sedikitpun dengan pertanyaanku tadi.**_

"Dan kau membunuhnya tepat di bangku sekolah di bawah pohon sakura yang sering kau duduki sendirian" perkataan Kai mengandung sindiran tajam padaku.

"_**Kau sering duduk di sini ya?" aku langsung berkata padanya ketika aku telah mendudukkan diriku disampingnya. Dia mengangguk pelan menatap langit yang sedikit mendung.**_

"Hingga kau tega membuat tangannya terluka padahal dia tidak pernah melukai seseorang" Suho mencengkram kerah bajuku lalu melepasnya lagi berusaha menahan amarahnya, tidak terima temannya dibunuh.

"_**Hei, tanganmu kenapa?" ucapku ketika melihat tangannya terluka. **__**"Bukan apa-apa, hanya kecelakaan kecil saja" ucapnya pelan melihatku.**_

Setiap memori selalu masuk silih berganti. "Lalu, skezofrenia itu apa?" ucapku pelan. "Itu sebuah trauma yang bisa membuatmu berkhayal dan mencelakakan dirimu sendiri."

Di samping makam itu, aku melihatnya. Tersenyum manis menatapku dan aku melihat mereka sekilas, "Kalian berbohong padaku. Aku melihatnya!" ujarku sembari menunjuk Tao yang sedang tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa disana!" teriak Suho keras.

Sudah setahun sejak kejadian itu, mereka memasukkanku ke rumah sakit jiwa yang ada di kota Beijing. Dan benar saja, bayangnya masih saja dapat kulihat keberadaannya, tetapi semua itu kusembunyikan dari kenyataan yang ada.

Setidaknya beberapa hari lagi, aku dapat keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa ini karena sebuah kebohonganku. Dan ketika mereka bertanya padaku tentang dirinya, aku selalu menjawab dengan gelengan pelan meski aku masih melihatnya melambaikan tangannya manis padaku.

Semenjak aku masuk ke dalam sini, aku hanya dapat menenangkan pikiranku di taman yang berada di dalam rumah sakit. Aku melepaskan segala penatku. Dan seperti biasanya, hari ini aku duduk di bangku taman.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tao" gumamku pelan pada udara kosong yang ada. "Terima kasih" ucapnya yang berada di sampingku. "Besok, aku telah bebas dari sini. Apakah kau juga akan mengikutiku?" Dia mengendikkan bahunya pertanda tidak tahu.

"Aku hanyalah khayalan dari otakmu dan semua itu tergantung pada keinginanmu" dia memandang kosong salju yang mulai turun dari langit. "Aku tidak pernah ingin melupakanmu" "Dan aku tercipta hanya untuk membuat rekayasa terhadap kematianmu" hal itu tidak membuatku terkejut sama sekali. Benar, sejak aku kehilangan sosok lelaki bersurai dark grey ini, aku selalu putus asa dan ingin melakukan bunuh diri.

"Lalu,..." "Kris! Tidak baik disini" seseorang memotong perkataanku dan ketika aku menolehkan pandangku, aku melihat mereka semua menghampiriku. "Aku ingin bertemu makamnya menyampaikan selamat ulang tahunku" ucapku pelan pada mereka. Mereka terdiam. "Kumohon" suaraku mulai serak. "Baiklah" Satu helaan nafas terdengar dari mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun, semoga kau bahagia disana" aku menaruh bunga di atas makamnya. Dapat kulihat mereka berbincang satu sama lain di bawah pohon sakura tanpa mempedulikanku. "Kau siap?" ucap Tao, sebuah imaginerku yang muncul. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Dia menggenggam tanganku lalu menarikku berusaha membuatku menyusulnya. Dan perlahan kakiku berlari mengikutinya, tidak kupedulikan teriakan mereka yang kini mulai mengejarku. Aku mengikutinya menuju ke sekolah yang sebenarnya jauh dari pemakaman. Itu memuat kakiku sakit mengejarnya.

Perlahan langkahku jatuh karena kakiku tidak kuat lagi menopangnya. Yang kuingat hanya sebuah klakson memasuki indra pendengaranku. Dan sebuah perasaan sakit ketika mengetahui kau terhempas cukup jauh. Aroma anyir memasuki indra penciumanku. Perlahan kubuka mataku, menatapnya yang mengulurkan tangan padaku. Aku mencoba meraihnya dan ketika aku hampir berhasil meraihnya, dia menghilang di balik angin yang kini berhembus dan salju yang menimbun ragaku.

10 Tahun kemudian...

Aku berlari menyusuri taman bermain dimana ibu membawaku. Dapat kulihat ibu mendudukkan dirinya selagi melihatku berlari. Aku terus berlari menyusuri taman ini dan mataku melihat sebuah ayunan di tengah taman bermain.

Aku kembali berlari ke ibu. Aku menarik ujung baju ibu. "Ibu, Yifan mau tecana-cana" ucapku cadel menunjuk arah ayunan. Ibu hanya tersenyum lalu mengikutiku di belakang. Ketika aku berlari, aku tidak sengaja menyandung seorang anak lelaki.

"Huwe, kaki Zitao cakit" ucap anak itu. Padahal, kalau dilihat anak itu lebih muda dan kecil dariku, kenapa dirinya tidak memilki logat khas anak kecil. Aku langsung berlari padanya dan menolongnya. "Cakit?" ucapku. Dia hanya memandangku dengan mata sembabnya.

Kalau dilihat, seluruh pakaiannya bernuansa putih senada dengan warna surainya. "Cakit" gumamnya pelan. "Maaf" dia menggeleng pelan. Aku membantunya berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang tertutupi sedikit tanah dan pasir.

Tidak seperti anak kecil lainnya, dia berbeda. Dia menggenggam erat hp yang dipegangnya dan terdapat headphone yang terkait di lehernya. Berbeda seperti anak kecil yang biasanya yang hanya merengek mainan sederhana.

"Maafkan, Kris" Dia menatapku kosong. "Namamu Shitao kan?" ucapku. Dia menggeleng pelan. "Zitao" aku mengernyit, apa bedanya? "Kau tidak apa? Hei, itu temanmu?" ucap ibu yang melihat Zitao dan terkejut. Zitao memandang ibu bingung seakan bisa membaca ekspresi ibu.

"Zitao? Kau kemana?" ucap seorang lelaki memanggil namanya. Dengan langkah terpincang, dia berlari ke arah perempuan itu. "Ibu, sakit" ucapnya pelan memeluk ibunya. "Kau kenapa?" lelaki itu terkejut melihat luka di lutut Zitao.

"Siapa yang..." "Tadi, Zitao jatuh kalena belali" dia menatap ibunya dengan tatapan merengek. Ibunya mengangkatnya, "Sehun" ucap ibuku pelan. Perempuan itu terkejut dan melihat ke arah ibu. "Baekhyun?" ucapnya. Ibu mengangguk.

"Hey, sudah lama tidak bertemu ya" ucap ibu yang kini duduk disalah satu bangku. Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Ah, Yifan kenalkan dirimu" ucapan ibu lembut mendorong punggungku. "Kenalkan namaku Yifan park" ucapku sembari membungkuk. "Zitao kim" ucap anak lelaki itu masih tidak menatapku. "dia persis Tao yang cuek. Eh, kau menikah dengan Kai?" ucap ibu melihat ibu Zitao. "Kau juga menikah dengan Chanyeol" "Hahaha, ternyata kita tidak berbeda" ucap ibu tertawa lepas yang dibalas sebuah anggukan.

"Mama, aku mau kecana" Zitao mulai turun dari pangkuan ibunya. "Kem..." "Kak Suho" Zitao berlari ke sosok lelaki yang tidak jauh dari sana. Aku mengikutinya dan melihat seorang lelaki lain berdiri di samping lelaki itu. "Kak Lay?" gumamku pelan. Lelaki itu menoleh dan terkejut melihaku.

"Ayo, kita ke ibu kalian" ucap lelaki itu. "Kalian kembali bersama?" ucapan pelan ibu Zitao mengejutkan ibuku. "Benar?" "Tidak boleh, kak Suho milik Zitao" Zitao mengeratkan pelukannya pada lelaki itu. Lay hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Yang sering menjaga Zitao itu Suho, makanya dia begitu" harumi menjelaskan keterkejutan ibu. "Habisnya dia mirip sepupuku yang itu. Dia mungkin reinkarnasinya" ucap Suho kini mengusak hidungnya ke hidung Zitao. "Ih, tapi kak cuho terlalu tua. Yang pantac cuma Yifan" ucapanku keluar dan membuat semua orang disana terkejut.

"Mungkin cerita mereka akan terulang kembali kan?" gumam kak Lay yang melihatku sedang menarik Zitao dari gendongan kak Suho. Dengan Zitao yang tidak mau melepas kak Suho dan kak Suho yang hanya tertawa melihat kami.

"Zitao, ayo beli es klim" ucapku dan membuatnya turun dari gendongan kak Suho. "Zitao, mau coklat" ucapnya kepadaku dengan mata berbinar. "Ayo" ajakku menunjuk penjual es Krim yang berada di sekitar. "Hati-hati" ucap ibuku pelan. "Ya, kisah mereka terulang dengan akhir yang berbeda."

END

Cuap-cuap author:

Ini fanfic pertama (khusus oneshoot) yang Ika buat. Mian kalau alurnya kecepatan terus gak ada pengenalan tokohnya. Sebenarnya ini salah satu dari fanfic chapter Ika yang berjudul Shiki. Pernah Ika post di wattpad jadi yah... Tapi Ika postnya straight jadi rada bingung juga pas ganti banyak peranannya.

Oke buat yang ingin lebih jelas gini~ Kris itu sudah lama gak ketemu sama Tao jadi dia serasa tertekan banget karena sudah membunuh Tao. Lama-kelamaan dia itu sakit jiwa yang suka berhalusinasi gitu, karena Kris menyesal sudah berburuk sangka dan membunuh orang yang dia cintai.

Suho itu Ika jadikan sepupunya Tao disini dan yang lainnya itu sahabatnya Tao dan Kris. Ika gak bakat bikin adegan pembunuhan jadi pas Kris ketabrak Ika rada cepetin dan hasilnya hancur gitu T.T... Dan mereka berenkarnasi (khusus Taoris) yah jadi begitulah endingnya... (Gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi) Oh ya, kalau kalian minta sekuel Ika nanti kasinya kejadian masa lalu tapi dari sudut pandang Tao, ada juga sudut pandang lain sesuai cerita yang Ika buat (Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun).

Review ne... Masukin saran dan semangat juga buat Ika karena tanpa review kalian, Ika bukanlah author yang berarti (?) Jeongmal mianhae kalau fanfic Hello and goodbye belum dilanjutin soalnya idenya Ika lagi macet buat lanjutin... Jeongmal kamsa sudah baca ne~


End file.
